Blood Bound
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: ((STORY REDO!)) Koneko Mizuchi is a 'quiet vampire'...and she's been engaged to Hanabusa Aido since she was ten. Underneath it all is another person, another life, another girl... this is the story from the start to the end...the story of the girl who was Blood Bound to Hanabusa Aido
1. Artist

**HELLO AND WELCOME to the BLOOD BOUND REDO!**

**Welcome to new readers and some old readers!**

**Please review**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**If I did, I very much would not be on Fanfiction and writing this in a cold bedroom in Ireland!**

* * *

The doors opened and the change-over began.

The Night Class, the elite, gorgeous, intelligent, a group of students that attended the exclusive Cross Academy.

A boarding school where students all live on campus.

Kaname Kuran – dorm president, Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akastuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Seiren….Koneko Mizuchi.

The girls of the 'Day Class' all adored the boys of the Night Class waiting eagerly for them every sunset for the changeover trying to catch a glimpse of their precious 'Idol' or 'Wild'…

They walked through the crowd of girls Aido leading the pack waving madly and giving a few 'lucky' girls the 'Bang' treatment.

He seriously did egg them on.

This was sort of bad considering he had a fiancé that watched this happening every evening.

Koneko Mizuchi, age sixteen, the youngest of five children in the Mizuchi family.

"Hello girls! You're looking as cute as ever today!" Aido proclaimed. "I could hear you loud and clear from the dorms."

Please, people in Tokyo could hear these girls at the gates.

A group of girls ran past, knocking over Prefect Yuki Cross as they went, leading to a moment with the Dorm President himself.

Pureblood Kaname Kuran.

He ruffled the girl's short locks but his hand was ripped away.

Zero. "You're class has begun Kaname. Perhaps you should go to it." He told him stiffly.

"So scary." Kaname chuckled. "Mr Prefect." He turned and walked away, accepting a rose from a Day Class girl as he did.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kaname Kuran but you know the rules right?" Zero asked Yuki.

"Oh shut up, of course I know…they are completely different from us."

Because the Night Class is not just a group of elite and gorgeous students.

There is a secret that no one knows about the Night Class.

That every one of them is a vampire.

-NIGHT CLASS-

"…This tablet developed by the Night Class if very effective and has been accepted worldwide. You are not only the pride of this school but also the entire vampire realm." The man was saying.

Koneko rolled her eyes biting her lip but not looking up from her drawing.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruka said.

"All we did was take part in some group study."

"I really hate that guy!" Aido announced. "Who does Zero Kiryu think he his!" He scribbled furiously in his diary. "Grabbing Kaname-sama like that…"  
"What's this?" Ruka asked picking it up and examining the drawn cartoon of the Kiryu boy. "Well now this looks to me like someone in love! Koneko looks like you have competition." She laughed.

The girl turned around to look at them, wide eyed before her face turned red and she turned back again begging the ground silently to shallow her up as she concentrated on drawing the filled jug of the tablet dilute and the bowl filled with tablets next to it.

"Stop embarrassing her." Kain stated. "It's not her fault Hanabusa has an obsession with Kiryu."

"What! I'd destroy that Prefect in a second if they'd just let me!"

"Yes but they do have that girl…." Shiki said staring at the ceiling. "And she looks quite…yummy."

Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"Shiki…" Takuma began.

"Time to feed." Rima said blandly throwing her friend two pieces of Pocky.

Kaname closed his book and stood up.

"Kaname-sama, I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl." Ruka stated.

"Yes, you're right." He replied.

Ruka huffed and slammed the edge of the book down on Aido's hand.

And kept it there.

"That hurts. That hurts, that hurts. THAT HURTS!" He threw the book off of his hand. "Ruka do you wish to die!"

"…The clouds will soon obscure the moon." Kaname said.

"…Yes. It'll be our time."

The lamp went out.

"The night is made for vampires."

Their eyes turned red.

They are the beings that hide in shadows, the secret that needs to be protected.

The secret of their very existence.

-NEXT NIGHT-

She walked with Aido and Kain around the grounds.

They smelt it, the blood and found it source.

Yuki Cross…and two Day Class Students.

"Who's there?" Yuki asked angrily releasing Artemis to its full form and moving to attack.

It was caught.

"So scary." Kain said. "The Chairman taught you well."

"Oh my gosh!" One of the Day Class girls stated. "It's Akastuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido and Koneko Mizuchi from the Night Class!"  
Well look at that…they know my name. The female vampire thought rolling her eyes.

Aido took Artemis from Kain who tended his burn wound from Artemis' anti-vampire abilities.

"No need for all this fuss." Aido said. "We just came out here because we smelt blood. You're so mean Yuki." He smiled as his eyes turned red, revealing the beast inside.

"You know…the real reason we came out here tonight." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes and when he opened them again they were the usual electric blue. "You know you do smell so nice."  
The Day Class fangirls screamed. "Ah! He thinks we smell good!"

"I don't believe it what do we do?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Koneko sighed. "Hanabusa, can we go now?" She asked.

"Just a minute Koneko…." He smiled lightly.

"Listen here Aido if you so much as touch those girl's I'll…"  
"Aido chuckled and took Yuki's hand.

It was scratched.

Blood…

"Did you fall?" He asked smirking. "What smells good Yuki is the smell of your blood." He told her.

His eyes turned again as he brought her hand to his mouth. "Really…it is so…tempting…"

His fangs gently sunk into her palm.

"Are those fangs!" The Day Class girls yelped.

"He's a vampire!"  
The other two vampires in attendance stood there.

Yuki dropped Artemis.

Big mistake.

"Aido! Let go!" She struggled but he continued to drink.

He did licking his lips. "Oh…but I want more." He told her spinning the girl around and lifting her hair to reveal her neck.

The Day Class girls fainted.

"May I partake from…your neck?" He asked cheekily.

"No! You can't have any at all! Now let go!"  
"Hana-" Kain began but a gun being cocked stopped them.

Yuki was pushed aside and a gun pressed to Aido's back.

"Zero." Koneko said.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden." He said. "Has the smell of blood made you completely lose control? Vampire?"  
"Zero hold on!" Yuki shouted.

"But I….already tasted her." Aido said pushing the Guardian's buttons.

A shot rang out and Koneko covered her eyes.

"Dah!" Aido yelped and Koneko looked up.

Yuki had lifted Zero's hand up so the shot hit the tree instead of the ice-user.

"You can't shoot him idiot!"

"That Bloody Rose…I'm afraid it's rather threatening." Kaname said walking towards him.

Kain face-palmed.

Now they were royally fucked.

Koneko put a hand on Aido's arm who was shaking.

She smiled at him and he took a deep breath and smiled the barest amount back.

"Can you please put it away?" The pureblood asked.

"Kaname I…" Yuki began but Kaname interrupted her grabbing Aido's collar.

"I'll escort these fools to the Headmaster myself to receive their punishment." He told the Guardians.

"Kaname-sama…" Aido stuttered.

"Zero, is that, alright?" He asked.

"Just…get them out of here." The Vampire Hunter told Kaname.

"Akastuki, Koneko because you did nothing to stop Aido, you're guilty too…now for the two who have fainted."

Oh yeah…the Day Class girls.

Seiren dropped from the trees. "I'll have their memory of tonight erased." Kaname told them. "And I'll take them to the Headmaster's as well. Is that okay?"

"Uh…yes thank you." Yuki bowed lightly.

"I'm sorry he scared you Yuki. That was wrong of him." He said.

"No it's okay it was just a little bite more like a nibble really." She began but Zero grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

"Hold n Zero what are you doing-" She asked as he dragged her away.

-NIGHT CLASS DORMITORY-

Aido dropped a blood tablet into the water. "Suspended for ten days. For a taste of Yuki's blood it was totally worth it." He said.

Koneko continued to draw shading in parts here and there before picking up her pencil again and continuing to draw.

"I wouldn't let Kaname-sama hear you say that. He'll get angry." Kain stated.

"That's what I want. I'm sorry but surviving on tablets alone isn't enough for me. Her blood was so…irresistible. I just…"

Kaname walked in and Aido quickly shut up as the pureblood backhanded the boy across the face, he even drew blood.

"You just." He spat.

"Uh….I am so sorry." Aido offered as the pureblood walked away.

"Well it's what you wanted isn't it?" Kain asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Aido shouted childishly.

He huffed a tiny bit before reaching over and out of nowhere taking the sketchpad out of Koneko's hand.

"Hey!" She said frowning. "That's mine!" She reached for it and he moved it out of her reach. "Give it back!"  
He waved her away.

"This is….really good." He said before throwing it to Hanabusa who caught it and looked.

He'd never actually seen any of Koneko's drawings despite the fact she spent the majority of her time drawing.

It was….him.

Lounging on the couch, legs crossed, hair tousled…it was a rough drawing with heavy lines and hastily shaded areas but it was….

Amazing, natural….

Perfect dare he say it.

She took it from his hands. "I'm uh…I'm gonna go to bed…" She said before nearly running up the stairs.

As she left he smiled. "Ah Koneko…."

He watched her go.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen that was the first chapter of the new and improved BLOOD BOUND!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Xxx**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	2. Chocolate

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

"Everyone's so excited today." Takuma smiled.

"Even though St Chocolate's day is tomorrow." Kain yawned.

"I told my cousin about this and he didn't quite get that it's supposed to be girls to boys…." Koneko stated.

"Meaning?" Ruka asked.

"He brought back ten boxes of my favourite chocolate from Europe and had them sent to my dorm last week….I'm set for the entire term." The ebony haired girl replied.

"What kind?" Senri asked not really interested.

"Maltesers…still it was a nice thought." She sighed.

"I wonder how much Chocolate I'll get. Akastuki shall we wager on who'll get more." Aido asked smiling.

"This is so annoying." Senri stated.

"I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolates Shiki!" Takuma smiled.

"Morning Kaname!"

"Shall we go?" The pureblood asked.

The gates opened.

And the Switchover began.

"How is everyone today?" Aido asked loudly and the girls screamed for him.

"Play along Akastuki."  
"I refuse." He said bluntly

Kaname walked up to Zero. "How are you feeling?"

The silver haired boy glared.

The pureblood chuckled. "You take care."

He turned to leave.

"Listen if you want to challenge me…I'll be ready and waiting any time you want." Zero told him.

"That jerk…"

"Hanabusa." Kain said instantly.

They continued to walk….

-NEXT DAY-

"Oh my god these girls never shut up!" Koneko yawned. "They woke me up ages ago….did some of them skip their last two lessons?"  
"Yes." Takuma replied.

She groaned. "I probably look like crap…I was up for ages last night trying to finish something for my grandmother in Hong Kong for her birthday. To get it there on time I'll have to send it this week….I got no sleep…"

"You look fine." Aido instantly said and then both blushed.

"Let's go shall we?" Kaname asked as they headed to the gates.

The doors opened and Yuki gave the 'introduction speech' and explained the 'rules' of the Chocolate giving ceremony.

"On the whistle girls! Ready?"

It begun.

"Kill me." Koneko muttered to Zero as she watched the 'event' take place.

By accident he'd fallen into step with the vampire.

He chuckled humourlessly. "You never were one for big crowds…or screaming people."

"Ah so you do remember." She stated chuckling as well. "Can you believe how stupid this is?"

"Yes."

She laughed again. "Gum?" She asked offering him a piece.

He looked around to make sure no one's watching and took one as she took one out as well.

"Thanks."

"Whatever…I'd better get going. Nice chat….Zero." She walked up the centre of the two 'chocolate giving lines' to fall into step with Kain and Aido.

"Kiryu say anything to you?" Aido asked angrily.

"Nah, he's all bark and no bite." She said waving her hand dismissively.

-LATER-

Beside the lake they gathered surrounding Zero Kiryu.

"Hello Night Class what do you want?" He asked aiming his Bloody Rose.

Koneko had been moved by Aido partially behind him.

"You know you're a little cocky….Zero Kiryu."

"You're just a human. And the way you treat Kaname-sama." Ruka spat.

"We really doing this?" Rima asked.

"Yeah but Takuma said we should leave it alone." Senri said.

"He's right, Hanabusa, Ruka if Kaname-sama finds out he'll tear you apart. Zero come on just put that thing…" He went to touch Zero's shoulder but ended up being flipped over and onto his ass.

"So uncool."  
"Shut up." Kain said sitting up.

"Interesting. Come on then vampires….go ahead; I'm in a bad mood anyway."

"See it's that kind of attitude….that makes people think you're cocky." Aido spat and ice gathered at his feet, reaching out to cover from where he stood to the edge of the lake.

Kain stood up. "I tried to be the good guy here…" Little balls of fire appeared beside him. "I'm not to blame for what happens next."

"Hold it right there!" A girl's voice shouted and Yuki appeared. "Fighting is forbidden, didn't any of read the student handbook?" She asked. "If you refuse to back down then as a Prefect you'll have to go through me first."

"Now that she's here…" Kain sighed.

"I'm over it." Aido shrugged.

"Yes the mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to class." Ruka huffed and they left.

As they walked away Aido felt something being pressed into his hand.

He looked down.

A….a, Malteser?

He looked down at Koneko who looked down at her nails.

He popped the treat into his mouth and took her hand.

Takuma brought them to Kaname after they explained what happened.

"It seems like everyone is truly repentant. You know, it was pretty gutsy of Zero to take up Aido's challenge like he did. Something must really be eating at that boy." Takuma sighed.

"We can't help him." Kaname replied.

"Not now. That….occurrence four years ago. Changed his life." Kaname said. "Forever."

* * *

**Two chapters in one night?**

**Do ya love me?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XXXXX **


	3. Blossom

**I do not own.**

**I'm considering this an early birthday gift for myself! I'm turning 15 on Thursday!**

* * *

"Surprise dorm inspection!"

"What?" Koneko nearly choked. "My room….aw man…" She groaned.

"What a pain. There's no predicting what the Headmaster's going to do next." Ruka sighed.

"Well I don't mind. It's not like I've got anything to hide." Senri stated.

"True but when it's spur of the moment you can see what the norm for a place is really like." Takuma said.

"Do you mean like the pair of briefs you haven't picked up and are still lying on the floor?" Senri asked.

He chuckled. "Those are fine their made from the finest silk you can buy and sewn by the best tailor around."  
"I really didn't want to know you wore custom-made silk underwear…" Koneko stated blinking. "Oh…you're gonna need some help getting into my room…the door's pretty stiff…" She yawned.

-LATER-

Koneko was right. Her door was hard to open.

"Having fun?" She asked Takuma who was struggling to use the spare key.

"Uh…help?" The blond asked.

She laughed. "Stand aside."

He did.

She banged it hard with the side of her fist and with his vampire hearing he heard something click.

She turned and knob and there you go….

Open door.

"Oh my….did you draw all these?" He asked in awe.

She blushed. "Uh yeah."

All the walls, bar one were covered with drawings and paintings.

Pictures of the school, the night class, landscapes, portraits of people he recognised and a few he didn't.

His eye was drawn to a large A2 watercolour painting of a city park and the skyline in the background.

It was sakura blossom season as the trees were pink and white with the little flowers.

"Wow…" He said.

"Maruyama Park in Kyoto….it's the best place for cherry blossom viewing at home…I painted this during spring break a year ago….My mom sent it off to Paris, some art school….they accepted me…" She told him.

"Why didn't you go?"  
"Obligations." She replied smiling. "Besides I've always had my heart set on studying in Paris for collage…not high school. But it's nice to know a painting of my favourite place in the world was so loved it got me into an art school in Paris of all places." She smiled.

"It's…amazing." He told her. "You've got a real gift. And if you want a letter of recommendation for collage ask me I'll give you one. Might even manage Kaname to sign it!" He smiled and her eyes widened.

"Really?"  
"Really."

"Uh…thanks Takuma…uh here…why don't you keep this?" She took down a full colour drawing of him and Senri in class, one reading, and the other had a piece of Pocky hanging from his mouth.

"You sure?"  
"Where one came, so can another." She told him handing it to the blond.

"Thanks Koneko…uh…have you heard Aido?"

"People in Tokyo can hear Hanabusa right now…" She told him following the boy out of her room and down the hall.

Hanabusa was failing on the ground crying over his 'collection' being taken away from him as Takuma joined the rest of the boys taking boxes out of his room.

"If I attain muscles from this my agency is going to be very upset." Senri stated.

"Modelling is hard work isn't it Shiki?" Takuma laughed.

"Don't hold this against me Hanabusa." Kain told him walking out of the room.

She went to stand in front of the boy who was crying on the ground like a baby and wordlessly offered him a handkerchief.

He stilled as a shadow came over him fearing it to be Kaname who was (cruelly) watching as they took everything from Hanabusa's room.

Then her smell wafted into his nose and his eyes began to climb up.

Creamy white legs, plaid pyjama black and blue shorts, the blue vest top with the black lace straps and trim on the bottom and top.

Wavy and curly loose ebony hair hanging loose past her shoulders as she looked down at him and…

The eyes, the deep purple iris' that stared unwavering into his soul.

Slowly he sat up and took it. "Thanks….Koneko."

She smiled. "Any time…Hanabusa."

Takuma looked out the window. "Looks like the Prefects are leaving."

"I guess the inspection is cancelled."

"What!" Aido shouted throwing himself at the window. "I mean my little slice of happiness was destroyed for nothing."

Koneko blinked. 'Well…that's….strange…' she looked at Kaname who was looking away from the ground.

Yes…something is definitely up.

"Koneko are you okay?" Hanabusa asked a while later as the girl sat staring out of the window.

"I sense…something." She said slowly.

"What kind of something?"  
"Power. Not in the academy…but…nearby…"

"What do you mean?"  
"Level-Es…being hunted." She said quietly.

"How can you know that?" Ruka asked.

"No one ever told you?" She frowned. "Well…the Mizuchi family are trackers. Everyone's different in how we track, my dad hones in on the tone of your voice, if someone's heard you speak before he can pick it up from them and go from there, I taste the essence of someone's power and their mind, their aura….that allows me to go one step further. I can sense when something's happening and on some occasions I get…feelings? Shall we say on what is gonna happen?" Koneko said.

"Really?"

"My dad says that someday when I'm older…it'll be the most effective form of tracking in the world. Soon…I'll always be able to find the person I'm looking for. But…with my aura reading and someone's essence of their power and mind…I can discover that persons character…whether they're friend or foe." The Kyoto native explained.

"That could make you one of the most dangerous vampires in Japan." Senri said bored.

"Nah, there's always loopholes." She said. "Key is figuring out how to counter-act them." She told the group.

-LATER ON THAT NIGHT-

The scent of blood wafted into their classroom the vampires stilled in shock, the smell of the blood filling their nostrils as some dived for their blood tablets.

Aido gave a sharp intake of breath and took Koneko's hand who had dropped her pencil.

"Hanabusa…" She whispered.

"I know, Koneko…I know…"

He recognised the scent….he recognised the blood…

After all.

He'd tasted it.

* * *

**Merry Christmas my friends!**

**I hope this finds u well! I'll c ya soon!**


	4. Strike

**Koneko's outfit is on profile except the shoes! The shoes are a different link!**

**I do not own.**

* * *

They sat in the Moon Dorm, Aido pouring out the diluted blood tablet onto the table bored. "The scent of blood earlier…we weren't even given an exclamation…at all." He sighed.

"To be honest. I don't care."

"The fear that surrounded the school last night….it was…so strong...but it wasn't like a ton of people feeling fear…just one…feeling different types of fear at the same time…and that's very strange…" Koneko said almost to herself.

The glass and the substance in it froze in Aido's hand the glass cracking at the cold the ice user possessed. "That blood…was the smell of Yuki's blood…" He sighed licking the frozen blood tablet.

"Hanabusa…." She said and he reached for her hand which she gave him.

"Tomorrow…I'm meeting with some men…"  
"About your paper?" She said nodding. "They have some sort of work proposition for you correct?"

"Yeah….Koneko…I know you'll want to sleep…but…will you…come, come with me?"

"Why?" She asked him slightly tilting her head, a quirk for when she was confused.

He smiled at it. "I just want you there."  
"Then…it would be an honour." She told him and he smiled widely.

-NEXT MORNING-

The sun was so bright…it irritated Aido, and the younger man of the two 'scientists' there to give him a 'business proposition' was currently leering at a very uncomfortable Koneko.

He took her hand and gently pulled her closer, gaze never wavering from the pervert who gulped nervously when they twisted their legs together, locking at the ankles

She nearly sitting on his lap eyes closed resting on his shoulder.

All this, and he still looked rather impressive.

As you might have guessed, these men were failing.

Miserably.

"Y-you see we strongly believe only you are capable of handling this…after all they don't call you boy genius for nothing!"  
"It would mean a great deal to us if you'd agree to help our research facility. That thesis you wrote would make you a wonderful asset to our team!"

He groaned "But I don't have an interest in day work…" He yawned. "Koneko? What do you think?"  
She yawned too and sighed. "You're grumpy when you don't enough sleep…this will seriously cut down on valuable sleep time." She said yawning again.

"True….well boys if you don't mind I'm rather sleepy and so is Koneko so if you don't mind show yourselves out." He gestured to the door.

It opened.

"Uh? It's Yuki?"

"Ugh! Idol er hello Aido."

"Hey time for you to leave!" Aido announced shoving the men outside and shutting the door flinching at the sun.

He rubbed his eyes. "It's so bright out and now I'm tired and cranky. And it's their fault." He groaned.

"If you wanna go to bed I can deal with Yuki…." Koneko said yawning.

"And leave on your own? No I'm fine…you can go if you want." He told her smiling.

She shook her head and smiled too. "I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry for barging in like this…" Yuki began.

"I'm not annoyed with you…just them…but why are you here? Everyone is still asleep." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Ah! I know you want me to drink your blood!"

Koneko giggled, he sounded like an excited puppy.

"Uh…no thanks I'm only here because I wanted to see Kaname."  
"At ten in the morning?" Koneko said frowning and stifling another yawn. "We're vampires…" She told her standing partly next to the human. "We don't like mornings…what in Gods name brought you here at ten in the morning…"

"Oh well…if that's what she wants. Follow us." Aido said and the engaged couple began to climb the stairs Yuki walked after them.

"So you'll take me to him?" Yuki asked.

"You're the only one Kaname-sama is nice too…the rest of us are just following his lead." Aido said looking back at her. "So tell us Yuki…whose bite marks are those?" He asked deviously and her hand flew to her neck.

No band-aid.

Koneko leaned against the wall and coughed slightly lifting the band-aid up for the Prefect to see.

She waved it slightly.

Aido leaned across from his fiancé against the railing and chuckled at Koneko. "Tricky little thing isn't she? You see Yuki…" He turned to the Prefect. "Last night out of the blue the smell of blood wafted into our classroom. It was a bit shocking to all of us. Only I knew whose blood it was and Koneko here well...I never could keep a secret from her." He smiled at the purple eyed vampire and looked back at Yuki.

"The blood I smelled, the blood we smelled, was your blood Yuki."

"Kaname-sama told us all to ignore it so we did and the excitement died down." The female vampire said.

"That's what Kaname said!" A blush appeared on the humans face. "I didn't realise…"

Hanabusa's eyes narrowed and very candle went out.

"Ugh…"

"Do you know how annoying this is?" Aido growled ice beginning to form on the railing he was grasping. "Yuki! Just what are you to Kaname-sama!" the ice grew…until it reached the bottom of the stairs and encased on of Yuki's feet.

'My foot' she thought. Is frozen to the floor….this is one of the special powers only vampire aristocrats have.'

He walked down a few steps before jumping down to the floor in front of her Koneko not following far behind she just…watched.

"Come on…tell us Yuki. He likes you, but why?"

"Uh….I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Kaname. Ten years ago I was about to be murdered by a bloodthirsty vampire and he saved my life!" She told him rudely.

"Well now." Koneko said her lips curling up into a…dangerous little grin. "We knew nothing about that."

"I guess, since Kaname-sama is your saviour then the best way to show your gratitude would be to let him drink every drop of blood your body has to offer." Aido smiled.

"Do what?"

"Now I understand." Aido sighed. "Your blood belongs to Kaname-sama. But what doesn't make sense is that bite mark…because it's not his!"

He leaned closer; she shrank back, one foot frozen to the floor. "Don't give your blood to anyone else Yuki and that includes me because one day, your neck will be graced by the lips of Lord Kaname himself. His fangs will slowly pierce your flesh and when the sound of him drinking your blood finds its way into your ears…your body will tremble with ecstasy." He straightened up and smirked. "You know, why not just offer yourself to him now. You should plead with him to drink your blood."

"That's enough okay!" Yuki stated angrily.

"What? Did I embarrass you? Hm?" He clutched her arm and ice started to form up and down her forearm.

"Aido! Stop it! That's enough!" With her free hand she went to slap the blond but her hand was caught.

"Heh!" Koneko squeaked. Oh they were screwed now…

"Please stop…Yuki."

"Kana-me?"

Suddenly all the ice disappeared.

"Uh…Kaname-sama…." Aido stuttered and the brunette's gaze turned to Aido.

The blond took a step back but Kaname backhanded him across the face.

He even drew blood.

"Hana-." Koneko began.

"And you." He turned his gaze on the Kyoto native.

She squared her shoulders.

She never did like Kaname.

There was something about purebloods that always annoyed her, the very power they held over every vampire they met.

Even vampires like the Mizuchi family.

"Standing there….like it was nothing." He raised his hand again and she flinched waiting for impending impact.

Smack.

Wait….

Nothing?

She opened her eyes.

"Hanabusa!"

The blond had thrown himself between Kaname and Koneko and had taken the hit.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama, but I'd never forgive myself if harm came to Koneko."

"Huh." Kaname sighed. "Did someone ask you to do….this?" He gestured to Yuki.

"No….we, we were out of line."

Aido knelt and Koneko bowed her head.

Like hell would she get on one knee in front of a Kuran.

Extremely distant relatives who never truly got on.

"We apologize. Will you please forgive us?"

"Leave." He drawled.

"Yes."

They very nearly ran upstairs.

"Here? Can I see it?"

Aido turned his head to Koneko. A small cut had sprouted on his face that was starting to swell.

His face reddened at contact with her cool hand.

"It'll bruise and hurt for a while but the cut will heal….Hanabusa you didn't have to do that." She told him wetting a cloth in the bathroom before returning and placing it on his swelling cheek.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you Koneko." He promised her. "It's something I can never let happen. And I won't let it happen."

"Hanabusa I'm not helpless."

"I'm well aware of that." He replied smiling grimacing a little at the pain. "The first day we met you slammed your little fist into the side of my face and nearly broke my nose."

She chuckled. "You were ten and I was nine. You and you're family had just shown up on the compound….I didn't know what to think. My family kept me shut away from the vampire society for a long time…to meet another child like me…was scary."

He smiled. "You were…I never met anyone willing to do that to me…."  
"I was different then."

"No. You're still the same." He took her hand and kissed it.

"You're still Koneko."

Was that true?

She wasn't sure.

* * *

**It took a while but Christmas is a busy time and I wanted to publish something before I go back to school.**

**I've got Pre-exams in a month so I don't know if I'll be able to update as often as I want.**


End file.
